Pogrzebani
by SfilaryzujeCiMatke
Summary: W rok po pewnym traumatycznym przeżyciu Kisara zaczyna pisać dziennik, by uporządkować myśli... czemu nie sprzyja mieszkanie z Seto Kaibą. Brzmi jak urocza shoujo historyjka? Haha, nie. AU, angstowanie, dzikie shipowanie, autorka jest derpem. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.
1. 23 stycznia

Witam w mojej skromnej historii. (He he, he he, he. He.)

To-to powstało spontanicznie i w dość dziwnych okolicznościach. Nieważne.

Serdecznie dziękuję Karenaj - mojej recenzentce, znawczyni kanonu oraz **Osobie od Trzepania po Ryju w Razie Błędów Merytorycznych i OOC**, która błyskawicznie zbetowała pierwsze cztery rozdziały.

Zaczynasz czytać? Pamiętaj, będzie lepiej. Lubię Cię.

* * *

_Czuję się samotna._

_To chyba nie jest odpowiedni początek dziennika. Może powinnam napisać coś o sobie. Potem „dlaczego zaczęłam to pisać" i „dlaczego czuję się samotna". Co mogę napisać o sobie? Nazywam się Kaiba Kisara, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, siedzę wiecznie w domu._

_Nawet dobrze mi idzie. Może jeśli będę pisać dalej, bałagan w mojej głowie faktycznie nieco się zmniejszy._

_Nazywam się Kaiba Kisara, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Lubię muzykę i książki. Dużo też maluję, choć żadna ze mnie artystka. Własne obrazy to dla mnie alternatywa tego, co mogłabym zobaczyć._

_Dużo czasu spędzam w ogrodzie. Dalej wyjść nie mogę. Podobno brak mi sił. Czasem Mokuba zabierał mnie w tajemnicy przed Seto do miasta, ale mocno pochorowałam się po jednej z takich eskapad. Mokuba powiedział, że nigdy przedtem nie widział Seto tak wściekłego. Kilka razy potem S. sam zabrał nas oboje na taką wycieczkę. Ciężko mi to przyznać ze względu na to, co mój kuzyn dla mnie zrobił, ale nie czułam się dobrze na żadnej z nich. Mam ciągle wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie znosi – unika mojego towarzystwa, zawsze odwraca wzrok, gdy jestem w pobliżu. Te wspólne wyjazdy były… ale to nieważne. Nie napisałam chyba nawet, kim są Seto i Mokuba._

_Nie znałam swoich rodziców, w każdym razie nie pamiętam ich. Niewiele zresztą pamiętam. Mokuba twierdzi, że wychował mnie jego przybrany ojciec, stryjeczny brat mojej matki. Według kuzynka był to dość nieprzyjemny, stary człowiek i nic nie straciłam, zapominając o nim. Podobno po jego śmierci – to było sześć lat temu - mieszkaliśmy tylko we troje – Mokuba, Seto i ja._

_Rok temu popełniłam błąd. Wraz z moją przyjaciółką, Maną, bawiłyśmy się czasem w eksplorację. Szukałyśmy opuszczonych budynków, zwiedzałyśmy je, robiłyśmy zdjęcia. Często były to miejsca objęte zakazem wstępu, przeznaczone do rozbiórki. Nie muszę chyba mówić, co moi kuzyni myśleli o naszym hobby. Sama też często się bałam, ale Mana nic sobie nie robiła z ostrzeżeń. Zawsze tryskała energią, wciąż się śmiała i robiła to, na co miała ochotę. I wydawała mi się odważna. Widziałam w niej dokładnie to, czego mnie samej brakowało._

_Z jednego takiego budynku już nie wyszła. Nie jestem pewna, czy to prawdziwe wspomnienie, czy nawiedzający mnie w koszmarach wytwór wyobraźni, ale pamiętam jej twarz znikającą w szeleszczącej czerni._

_Pisałam, że niewiele pamiętam. Większość z tego, co napisałam powyżej, powiedział mi Mokuba. Ale Many nie zapomnę nigdy._

_Czasem zastanawiam się..._

_Ale nie będę już teraz o tym pisać. Jeśli uporządkowanie tego, co pamiętam ma mi pomóc w przypomnieniu sobie reszty, po co miałabym robić zamieszanie milionem refleksji?_

_Taka chyba już moja natura. Postaram się to ograniczyć._

_Jutro przyjeżdża Mokuba i zostanie na weekend. Cieszę się, bo jego obecność całkiem zmienia atmosferę domu. Nawet Seto wydaje się przy nim milszy. Zastanawiam się, czym zasłużyłam sobie na jego niechęć. Byłam pewna, że mnie tu nie chce, ale M. uważa to za bzdurę. Mówi, że jego brat z różnych przyczyn bywa mało rozrywkowy i zwyczajnie nie chce psuć mi nastroju swoim towarzystwem. Oczywiście M. zna Seto lepiej - może powinnam mu po prostu uwierzyć?_


	2. 26 stycznia

Po cichutku będę zamieszczać kolejne rozdziały tylko po to, żeby tu były. Nie zwracajcie uwagi.

* * *

_M. właśnie pojechał. Właściwie nie wiem, kto bardziej chciałby go mieć stale na miejscu – ja czy Seto. Gdy tylko samochód zniknął za bramą, mój kuzyn przybrał normalny, „pracujący" wyraz twarzy i bez słowa wyszedł. Zapewne chętnie by wybiegł, ale jest na to zbyt dystyngowany._

_Nie__, Seto nie zasłużył na złośliwości. Nie sprawia mi przecież umyślnie przykrości i nic mi nie jest winien. Ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić, że boli mnie jego zachowanie. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo zależy mi na jego przychylności. Może jestem bezczelną egocentryczką?_

_Weekend upłynął dość przyjemnie. Było za zimno na spacer, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to tak długo, jak Mokuba był ze mną._ _Zamknął moją pracownię na klucz__**,**__ twierdząc, że czas odpocząć od zapachu terpentyny. Powiedział to głośno i patrzył przy tym na brata karcąco, jakby ten trzymał mnie tam siłą. Nawet gdyby tak było, nie przeszkadzałoby mi to wcale, ale najwyraźniej M. widzi w tym problem. Źle mi ze świadomością, że mogę być powodem __spięć_ _między nimi. Nie zdziwiłabym się, jeśli przez to jedno spojrzenie Seto znielubiłby mnie jeszcze bardziej._

_Ale wracając: Mokuba, będąc zwykłym, zabawnym sobą, uznał gry wideo za zdrową alternatywę __dla __malowania i czytania. Coś w tym jest, bo na pewno czułam się lepiej grając razem z nim, niż siedząc samotnie w pracowni albo bibliotece. Całą sobotę przesiedzieliśmy przed telewizorem,_ _z przerwami na posiłki. Wieczorem nawet zszedł do nas Seto. Usiadł w fotelu z książką – choć nie wiem, jak mógł się skupić przy tym hałasie, bo Moki odmówił przyciszenia dźwięku - i nie odnotowałam, kiedy wrócił do siebie. W jakimś trudnym do uchwycenia momencie oboje z M. odpłynęliśmy i kiedy ocknęłam się nad ranem, leżeliśmy obok siebie nakryci pledem. Przez to moje wyrzuty sumienia się zwiększyły, nawet jeśli Seto po prostu nie chciał, by jego brat się przeziębił._

_W niedzielę wstaliśmy dość późno i Seto przywitał nas chłodno konfiskatą kabla od konsoli. Mokuba przyjął to niespodziewanie dobrze – usadził mnie obok siebie na ławeczce przed pianinem i zagrał jakiś – moim zdaniem dość_ _skomplikowany – utwór. Musiał się jednak w którymś miejscu pomylić, bo w pewnym momencie jego brat, najwyraźniej odruchowo, cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Uciecha, z jaką M. wyzywająco zaprosił Seto na swoje miejsce wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że potknięcie było umyślne, tym bardziej zdziwiło mnie, że S. bez słowa protestu usiadł obok i zaczął grać z werwą. Bardzo podobało mi się wykonanie Mokuby, ale Seto…_

_Nagle postanowiłam nauczyć się grać na pianinie._


	3. 29 stycznia

**Powiem tak:**

**"MELA DO GAM!"**

* * *

_Odważyłam się, w końcu. Poprosiłam Seto Kaibę o lekcje gry._

_Od początku wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi – mam nadzieję, że nie przez moje wtargnięcie. Kiedy powiedziałam, o co chodzi, spojrzał mi nagle prosto w oczy. Dosłownie poczułam, że coś mnie zabolało. Ale szybko spuścił wzrok i powiedział, że jak najszybciej znajdzie mi nauczyciela._

_To nie tego się spodziewałam, mimo to podziękowałam i odwróciłam się, gotowa do wyjścia. Nie chciałam go dłużej drażnić._

_Ale nie wyszło, bo coś kazało mi się wrócić i powiedzieć, że nie chcę nauczyciela. Spojrzał na mnie, a raczej w moją stronę, tym razem pytająco. Postanowiłam dobrnąć do końca. Spytałam, czy będzie mnie uczył._

_Milczał przez moment. Potem odwrócił się ode mnie i powiedział, że nie ma na to czasu. I grzecznie poprosił, żebym już poszła._

_Właściwie to nie spodziewałam się niczego innego._

_Usiadłam mimo to do pianina i na próbę zagrałam gamę. Potem starałam się ze słuchu dopasować kolejność dźwięków do znanych mi melodii. Ostatnie, na co byłam gotowa, to odchrząknięcie tuż za mną._

_S. usiadł obok i bez żadnego wstępu ułożył rękę na klawiaturze, dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym zrobiła to samo na innej oktawie. Po kolei zaczął nazywać dźwięki, potem pokazał mi kilka akordów, w końcu przeszliśmy do prostych melodii. Cały czas patrzył przy tym wyłącznie na swoje dłonie._

_Miałam wrażenie, że już uczyłam się tego wszystkiego. Może zresztą tak właśnie było._

_Pewnie dlatego dość szybko opanowałam podstawy, co, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wywołało na jego twarzy uśmiech. Nie pamiętałam, by kiedykolwiek przedtem się tak uśmiechał. Na pewno nie z mojego powodu._

_Potem zaczął znów grać. Powiedział, że to Bach. Wykonanie było świetne, a melodia brzmiała znajomo, ale nie ona mnie zahipnotyzowała – sposób, w jaki dłonie S. niemal pieszczotliwie poruszały się po klawiaturze i jego skupiona twarz były __fascynujące__. Skończył grać, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowałam się, że oczekuje ode mnie powtórzenia utworu. Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia. Nie przejął się tym, tylko jedną ręką zagrał kilka pierwszych nut. Zrobiłam to samo, najpierw powoli. Przy szybszej próbie pomyliłam klawisze, ale Seto nakazał tylko, żebym się nie śpieszyła. W końcu, po wielu próbach udało mi się zagrać fragment jedną ręką, bez akordów. Podniosłam głowę, chcąc mu podziękować, ale nie zdążyłam, bo Seto prawie odskoczył, wstał, oznajmił, że Mokuba z chęcią udzieli mi kolejnych lekcji i wyszedł z pokoju._

_Analizowałam własne zachowanie kilkanaście razy i wciąż nie mam pojęcia, czym mogłam go urazić._


	4. 1 lutego

**Rozdziały niebawem będą dłuższe, obiecuję mocno. **

* * *

_Mokuba faktycznie zgodził się mnie uczyć, choć będzie mógł to robić tylko w weekendy. Wczoraj wzięłam go na bok i opowiedziałam o lekcji z Seto. Stwierdził, że jego brat po prostu nie lubi grać, co wydało mi się w pierwszej chwili żartem. Ale M. wyjaśnił mi, że do nauki gry na pianinie zmuszał Seto ich przybrany ojciec. Nie była to zresztą jedyna rzecz, do której go zmuszał. Tę umiejętność, jak i inne, opanował do perfekcji – tak, jak od niego oczekiwano – i na tym koniec. Chciałam natychmiast podziękować S., że mimo wszystko udzielił mi tej pierwszej lekcji, ale Mokuba mnie powstrzymał, kazał iść spać i poszedł do gabinetu brata._

_Nie naciskałam, choć właściwie nic to nie wyjaśniało._

_Słyszałam potem, że się kłócili, choć nie wiem o co. To zresztą nie pierwszy raz. W jakiś sposób czuję, że to przeze mnie, ale boję się, że wtrącając się tylko pogorszę sytuację._

_Lekcje z Mokubą wymagają mniej skupienia i na pewno są weselsze. On nie musiał uczyć się gry na pianinie, ale podłapał coś od Seto i w końcu poprosił brata o nauczyciela (pewnie nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy proszenie samego S.; jest mi teraz naprawdę głupio)._

_Mimo wszystko rozczula mnie, jak bardzo Moki stara się naśladować Seto, a jednocześnie wciąż wytyka mu bliżej nieokreślone – przynajmniej dla mnie – błędy._

_Trochę przypominają w tym mnie i Manę._


	5. 3, 6 i 9 lutego

**A oto i rozdział następny. Ostrzegam, że to powrót po długiej przerwie w pisaniu i nawet mnie samą przeraziło to, jak opornie mi to szło. I ten opór widać w poniższym rozdziale. Będzie lepiej, lubię Was. **

**Jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta.**

**Znaczy, z własnej woli.**

* * *

_3 lutego_

_Chciałabym, żeby ktoś mnie uspokoił._

* * *

Seto wstał od stołu dokładnie w chwili, w której Kisara weszła do jadalni.

\- Dzień dobry – powitała go, starając się brzmieć choć trochę radośnie.

\- Wychodzę – rzucił, niemal warknął, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Kisara poczuła się, jakby ją spoliczkował.

\- Widzę – stwierdziła cicho, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Kaiba przystanął i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Za chwilę jednak jego twarz złagodniała.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział z dziwną pogodą w głosie. I za chwilę go nie było.

Dziewczyna przysiadła, analizując zależność między zachowaniami, które powinna powściągać a sympatią Seto Kaiby.

_6 luty_

_Siedzieliśmy z Mokim w pracowni i gawędziliśmy. Coś mnie naszło i spytałam o moją przeszłość - temat, którego M. sam nigdy nie poruszał. Chciałam wiedzieć, z kim się widywałam, gdzie lubiłam chodzić, czy miałam kogoś. Tak naprawdę M. był od roku jedyną osobą, z którą mogłam o tym porozmawiać, a ja przez tyle czasu nie potrafiłam przemóc się, żeby spytać wprost. Tego typu pytanie zdawało mi się niemądre._

_Opowiadał mi dość długo o naszych znajomych, wszystkich wspólnych wyjściach, nocowaniach. Uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę towarzystwo się nie zmieniło - spotykamy wciąż osoby, o których mówił, ale szczerze mówiąc nieco mnie onieśmielają. Czy też onieśmielały dotychczas, bo chyba będzie mi teraz łatwiej z nimi rozmawiać. Taką mam nadzieję._

_Wydawało mi się, że to dobra okazja, by spytać o moje dawne relacje z Seto. Ledwie to wykrztusiłam. Ale Moki powiedział tylko, że o to powinnam zapytać jego brata. Ten natomiast od jakiegoś czasu stał w drzwiach. Stwierdził, że nas szukał. Jakbym kiedykolwiek była mu potrzebna. Nie użalam się nad sobą - to oczywiste, że szukał Mokuby. Ale skończył ze mną, bo M. o czymś sobie przypomniał i wybiegł z pracowni. Myślałam, że Seto wyjdzie za nim, on natomiast jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł w fotelu, który przed chwilą opuścił jego brat. Odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, zamknął oczy i poprosił mnie, żebym pozwoliła mu zostać tak przez chwilę. Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej zwrócił się do mnie w ten sposób – łagodnie, niemal z czułością. Wiem, że nie przesadzam. Nie wyobraziłabym sobie tego. Prawie miałam ochotę odgarnąć mu grzywkę z czoła, pogładzić jego włosy… i z jakiegoś powodu czułam, że nie byłoby w tym nic niewłaściwego. Potem… to dziwne uczucie _deja vu_. Odczekałam moment i powiedziałam to. W mojej głowie rozbrzmiewało to głośno, więc zaskoczyło mnie, jak cichy był mój własny głos. Mimo to usłyszał i otworzył oczy, spokojnie słuchając do końca. Powiedziałam, że jest mi dziwnie znajomy. I że czuję się niepewnie, bo nie chcę go urazić zbytnią śmiałością. Że zupełnie nie rozumiem tej sytuacji. Gwałtownie wstał, chciał wyjść. Pod wpływem impulsu złapałam go za rękę, prawie natychmiast przerażona własnym ruchem. Ale postanowiłam brnąć dalej. Zaproponowałam mu przyjaźń._

_Wyszedł._

* * *

Seto nigdy nie miał problemów z powściąganiem emocji. Od dawna miał zbyt wiele powodów, by ukryć to, co czuje. Może dlatego teraz, gdy znalazł się sam w gabinecie, zaraz po rozmowie z Kisarą, wszystkie uczucia tłumione od dnia wypadku – wszystko, czego nie mógł jej powiedzieć, nie mógł jej dać – wybuchły, zaskakując jego samego. Złość na siebie, na nią, na Manę, na Mokubę i jeszcze raz na siebie wycisnęła mu łzy z oczu, wywołała chęć rozbicia wszystkich waz, obrazów, sprzętów, ścian, rozkruszenia nieba na drobne kawałki… ale to było wciąż za mało, chciał zobaczyć, jak świat płonie, chciał słyszeć, jak wszystko się wali. Wszystko, żeby zagłuszyć jego myśli, jej głos, jego wspomnienia i jej brak wspomnień. To już rok… i tak będą wyglądać wszystkie następne lata, bo ona już nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Przeklinał swoją głupotę, fakt, że odkrył to dopiero teraz i że płacze z tego powodu.

I że zdemolował własny gabinet, robiąc tyle hałasu, co mogło _Ją_ zaniepokoić.

Powoli się uspokajał, czyniąc gorzkie spostrzeżenie, że siedzi na podłodze z palcami boleśnie zaciśniętymi we własnych włosach. _Ona już nigdy nie będzie taka sama_… a on? Czy ten żałosny człowiek był Seto Kaibą? Czy powinien przeklinać dzień, w którym ją spotkał?

Leciutkie pukanie w drzwi.

\- Seto… dono*, wszystko w porządku?

Nierozsądnie byłoby otwierać, czy nawet odpowiedzieć. Dlatego zrobił oba.

Wstał, przygładził włosy i spokojnie otworzył drzwi. Nie, nie potrafiłby przekląć tego dnia. Chciała przyjaciela? Mógł być jej przyjacielem, kuzynem, bratem, kogokolwiek by chciała, wystarczyło jedno słowo – właśnie to chciałby jej powiedzieć.

\- W najlepszym. Nie przeszkadzaj mi więcej – nakazał chłodno.

\- Słyszałam hałasy – nie ustępowała.

\- Więc?

Miał nadzieję, że się zdenerwuje, zacznie krzyczeć, domagać się wyjaśnień… ale ona tylko odetchnęła powoli, odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę swojego pokoju. Seto zdawał sobie sprawę, że trzaśnięcie drzwi za jej plecami nie polepszyło sytuacji.

_9 lutego_

_Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłam. Nie chcę już pytać o to Mokuby, choć wydaje mi się, że zna powód zachowania Seto. Jeśli spytam, mogą znów się pokłócić. _

_Czy to możliwe, że S. po prostu nie znosi mnie, bo zabieram mu brata? _

* * *

*** Dono - japoński tytuł grzecznościowy, plasujący się pomiędzy "san" a "sama". Może być użyty jako wyraz ogromnego szacunku, jednak bez wynoszenia danej osoby ponad rozmówcę. Owszem, wiem, że dziś w Japonii nie używa się tego określenia w codziennej konwersacji, jednak moim zdaniem pasuje tu doskonale. Przy chłodnym zachowaniu Seto Kisara nie czułaby się komfortowo nazywając go bratem lub zwracając się doń po imieniu, a jednocześnie widzi pewną śmieszność w dystansie między nimi, co podkreśla właśnie używając nieco sarkastycznego, lecz pełnego szacunku "dono", gdy już przyszło jej się do Seto bezpośrednio zwrócić. To tak gwoli wyjaśnienia. Za konsultacje w tym temacie dziękuję Karenaj, którą kocham.**

**Do napisania!**


	6. Błękit

**Zauważyliście, jak różnymi prawami rządzą się opowiadania fanfiction i wydane w druku powieści? Co w fanfiku uchodzi i jest w porządku, w książce byłoby wzgardzone. Pisząc ten rozdział odczułam to szczególnie mocno. Pewnie więc pisanie fanfików to mało wymagający trening, ale jedyny, na jaki mnie w tej chwili stać.**

**W ogóle to choruję.**

**Dziękuję ****Oliv-san****, bo czyta, wspiera i docieka, o co w ogóle chodzi.**

**Jeśli jeszcze ktoś tu zagląda, byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna, gdyby mi o tym powiedział. Przez opcję review, PM, atak na ulicy, obojętnie, chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, że jest. To dla mnie ważne.**

**Oto rozdział, który z jakiegoś powodu zniszczył mnie psychicznie. A nawet nie zawiera notek z dziennika.**

* * *

Szukanie nie trwało zwykle długo – ideałów było tysiące. Uważał się za upoważnionego do bycia wymagającym – dodatkowo utwierdzała go w tym łatwość, z jaką zawsze osiągał to, czego chciał.

Oszukiwanie siebie szło dobrze, przynajmniej odkąd przyzwyczaił się do nocy, które nigdy nie zadowalały go w zupełności, do kobiet, które zawsze miały zbyt głośny śmiech, zbyt ciemne oczy czy zbyt pełne kształty. Przywykł do wmawiania sobie, że nie potrzebuje niczego więcej.

Przeważnie wybierał hotele. Perspektywa wizyty u którejś z nich wydawała się łączyć z wytworzeniem niepożądanej – głównie dla niego – poufałości. Własnej posiadłości nie brałby nawet pod uwagę.

Powoli przestawał liczyć doby spędzone poza domem. Z upływem czasu coraz częściej uciekał, coraz więcej pracował, a nocami coraz częściej zamykał oczy i udawał, że głos kolejnej _jej_ jest bardziej dźwięczny, włosy jaśniejsze, a zapach słodszy.

Ideałów było tysiące.

* * *

Równie rozdzierających słów nie usłyszał od roku. Ciche „Mokuba, proszę wyjdź" wystarczało, żeby natychmiast opuścił pokój i udał się do jedynej osoby, która mogła być tu winna.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Kisara? - spytał z pozoru spokojnie, wchodząc do gabinetu brata.

\- Wątpię, żeby mogła się zgubić – Seto nie podniósł nawet wzroku.

\- Wydajesz się zbyt dobrze przygotowany na tę rozmowę.

\- Przecież wiedziałem, że dziś przyjedziesz.

\- I nie obchodzi cię, co dzieje się w tym domu?!

\- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu.

Mokuba podszedł bliżej i położył ręce na przeglądanych przez brata papierach.

\- Zauważyłeś, że twoja _kuzynka_ nie miewa się najlepiej?

\- Jest dużą dziewczynką, poradzi sobie. A teraz wyjdź i pozwól mi pracować.

\- Zabawne, przyjeżdżam tu dla dwóch osób i obie nie chcą mnie widzieć.

Seto podniósł wzrok.

\- Kisara nie chciała cię widzieć?

\- Zastanawiam się, jak długo musiałaby nie wychodzić z pokoju, żebyś zauważył, co się dzieje.

Starszy Kaiba odsunął ręce brata i chwycił ponownie pióro.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał rzeczowo.

\- Idź do niej i się dowiedz.

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na młodszego brata z irytacją.

\- Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy nie podważałeś moich wyborów.

\- Twoje wybory są ostatnio beznadziejne.

Seto bez słowa wstał i wyszedł.

* * *

Nie potrafił zliczyć, jak często w ciągu ostatniego roku zatrzymywał się przed jej drzwiami, mając wielką ochotę złamać wszystkie dane sobie samemu obietnice i wejść do środka, gdy i ona tam była. Zawsze jednak dochodził do wniosku, że wystarczyło łamanie tylko ich części, wchodząc wtedy, gdy jej nie było.

Bezszelestnie wszedł i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Jego wzrok od razu padł na biurko – wciąż leżał na nim jej dziennik, otwarty na wpisie z dziewiątego lutego, dokładnie tak, jak go wtedy zostawiła i dokładnie tak, jak on go zostawił ostatnim razem. Wśród panującego wokół chaosu ów dziennik zdawał się być jedyną całkiem nienaruszoną rzeczą – stanowiło to dla Seto bolesny dowód jego własnego zaniedbania.

\- Moki, naprawdę nie mam na to siły – dobiegł go cichy głos od strony łóżka.

\- Zły numer – stwierdził sucho.

Drgnęła i mocniej wtuliła się w poduszkę.

\- Czego chcesz?

Miało to zapewne zabrzmieć wyzywająco, ale Kaibie skojarzyło się raczej z rozpaczliwym miauknięciem.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Spytał po prostu, nie patrząc na nią.

Usiadła na łóżku, nerwowo odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Świetnie, dziękuję za twoją troskę, Seto-dono – wyrecytowała beznamiętnie.

\- Jak i również świetnie wyglądasz, Kisara-sama – zadrwił tak samo bezbarwnym tonem, siadając obok i chwytając jej nadgarstek, by zmierzyć puls. Ten ruch zdawał się być zaskakująco naturalny, tak jakby Seto dotychczas wcale nie unikał jak ognia dotyku Kisary. Zszokowana w milczeniu czekała, aż Kaiba oderwie wzrok od zegarka, jednak nie pozwolił jej na komentarz, gdy to nastąpiło.

\- Kiedy ostatnio była u ciebie Hisakawa?

\- Powiem to po raz kolejny: nie potrzebuję pielęgniarki.

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz – stwierdził Seto wstając.

\- Słuch... co ty robisz? - W jednej chwili była przy nim i ściskała jego przedramię, próbując powstrzymać go przed otwarciem jednego z okien.

\- _Puść mnie._ \- Kisara natychmiast wykonała polecenie, przestraszona ostrym tonem jego głosu i własną śmiałością. - Trzeba tu przewietrzyć, nie da się oddychać w tej duchocie – objaśnił już spokojniej.

\- Zostaw tak, jak jest. - Poprosiła cicho.

\- Nonsens. - Mocnym szarpnięciem otworzył okno na oścież – Jeszcze dzisiaj zwolnię tę kobietę, nie zniosę w moim domu pracownika, który jest niekompetentny i nie wywiązuje się z...

\- Zamknij okno – przerwała jego monolog Kisara. Wychwycił złowróżbną zmianę w jej głosie - należało jak najszybciej ją stąd zabrać.

\- Chodź – objął Kisarę ramieniem, ale ta natychmiast je odsunęła i cofnęła się o parę kroków.

\- Dlaczego nagle _nie_ boisz się mnie dotknąć? Bawi cię mieszanie mi w głowie? - Jej głos zdawał się drżeć coraz bardziej. Seto natomiast, wbrew temu, co działo się w jego umyśle, ani wyrazem twarzy, ani tonem głosu nie zdradzał żadnego poruszenia.

\- Porozmawiamy na dole. Musisz się uspokoić. Idziemy.

\- A potem od razu uciekniesz, żeby nie musieć niańczyć uszkodzonej kuzynki?

Wydawało jej się, że na ułamek sekundy coś zmieniło się w jego twarzy.

\- _Mam cię zanieść_? - Spytał cicho, zignorowała go jednak.

\- Co ci zrobiłam, Seto? Co mam zrobić, żeby to naprawić? Za co się mścisz? W jaki sposób mszczenie się _na mnie_ może dawać ci satysfakcję?

\- Nikt nie mści się na tobie, jesteś zdenerwowana i...

\- Czy to dlatego, że nie pamiętam? Nic na to nie poradzę, _rozumiesz_?!

\- Kisara! Proszę cię. - Po raz pierwszy podniósł głos, tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi po prostu odpowiedzieć?! Mam dość, to mnie wyniszcza! Dlaczego mi to robisz?! - Teraz po prostu krzyczała, nawet nie fatygując się, by powstrzymać strumień łez. Próbował podejść do niej, ale cofnęła się, unosząc dłoń, by go powstrzymać.

\- Po prostu wyjdź, ucieknij jak zwykle, nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, prawda?!

\- Jeśli się nie uspokoisz, zawołam pielęgniarkę. - Wykonał kolejny krok w jej stronę.

\- Nie podchodź do mnie! Uspokoję się, jak w końcu wyjdziesz, nie chcę cię widzieć, nie rozumiesz?!

Zastygł na krótką chwilę, starając się nie dać się ponieść po raz drugi.

\- Kisara, spokojnie, chodź ze mną. Proszę – zbliżył się jeszcze trochę i wyciągnął rękę. Przywarła do ściany.

\- Nie waż się mnie dotykać! Brzydzę się tobą! Mój_ Boże..._ zniszczyłeś mnie! - Oddychała z trudem, dławiona własną histerią. Seto wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Hisakawa! - Zawołał beznamiętnie. Kisara spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Nie - wyszeptała bezgłośnie.

\- Hisakawa!

Usłyszeli na korytarzu kroki i Kisara w zrozpaczonym odruchu wystrzeliła do przodu. Kaiba natychmiast chwycił ją i przycisnął mocno do siebie, gdy zaczęła się szamotać. Pielęgniarka wpadła do pokoju z naszykowaną już strzykawką i dziewczyna mimo głośnych protestów została przeniesiona na łóżko, a następnie unieruchomiona. Kaiba z niewzruszoną miną odsunął rękaw koszuli i przytrzymał Kisarę, nie zważając na jej szlochy i deklaracje gorącej nienawiści do nich wszystkich, gdy Hisakawa powoli aplikowała jej lek uspokajający. Kobieta bez słowa ruszyła do wyjścia natychmiast, gdy skończyła, doświadczona wystarczająco długim pobytem w tym domu, jednak w drzwiach zderzyła się z kimś, kogo zdecydowanie nie powinno tu teraz być.

Mokuba od pewnego czasu stał na progu pokoju, zszokowany przyglądając się scenie, która właśnie się przed nim odegrała.

\- Seto... - zaczął, ale jego brat jedynie pokręcił głową, dając mu znak, żeby teraz również wyszedł. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Kaiba ułożył się na łóżku z wciąż szlochającą Kisarą w ramionach, głaszcząc ją po włosach i czekając, aż całkiem się uspokoi. Wtulił twarz w jej włosy, a kiedy szloch oraz nieskładne skargi dziewczyny ustały i był pewien, że usnęła, delikatnie musnął ustami czubek jej głowy.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

* * *

Tak jak przypuszczał, Mokuba czekał na niego w salonie. Wybitnie nie miał teraz ochoty na tę rozmowę, jednak nie łudził się, że w tej sytuacji jego brat odpuści mu ze względu na wyczerpanie psychiczne.

Usiadł obok niego na sofie, odrzucając kuszący projekt opróżnienia co najmniej szklanki whiskey przed zaczęciem rozmowy. W milczeniu czekał, aż Mokuba zacznie mówić.

\- Czy to się zdarza często? - wykrztusił w końcu młodszy Kaiba.

\- Czasem dwa razy na tydzień, czasem są dwa miesiące spokoju, nie ma regularności. Na szczęście potem niczego nie pamięta... albo pamiętać nie chce – Seto nie odrywał wzroku od obrazu przed sobą. Obrazu, który namalowała – przedstawiał zapomniany przez człowieka, bujnie rozrośnięty ogród, cały w błękicie; gdzieś w tle po lewej stronie widać było na wpół ukryte pod niebieskim bluszczem, lekko uchylone wrota, zza których emanowało białe światło. Jeszcze niedawno sama wieszała go tu, oznajmiając z niemal zabawną powagą, że błękit oznacza stałość. Teraz Kaiba patrzył na papierowe drzwi, zastanawiając się, czemu jeszcze przez nie nie uciekł.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Jedynie przewrócił oczami i podszedł do barku, mimo wszystko uznając, że potrzebuje alkoholu. Nawet nie zareagował, kiedy brat wyrwał mu pierwszą napełnioną szklankę. Ku jego zdumieniu, zamiast udzielić mu reprymendy, sam zaczął z niej pić.

Milczeli dłuższą chwilę, zanim nieco ośmielony Mokuba podjął rozmowę po raz kolejny.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że unikanie jej tylko pogarsza sytuację?

\- Mokuba, mam wrażenie, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

\- Nawet jak na dalekiego krewnego poświęcasz jej niewiele uwagi, Seto.

Odstawił szklankę z hukiem.

\- Przepraszam? Co _ty_ możesz wiedzieć?!

\- Odpuść sobie. Wiem, że ostatnio prawie nie bywasz w domu. Nie jest to chyba najczulszym przejawem troski?

Seto napełnił naczynie po raz kolejny.

\- Mokuba. Zjawiasz się raz na jakiś czas i sądzisz, że wiesz o wszystkim, co się tu dzieje?

\- To może spytaj ją o odczucia?

\- Poradzi sobie.

\- Nie, już sobie nie radzi i doskonale o tym wiesz. Jesteś po prostu słaby i...

\- Mokuba, _dość_.

\- Nie! Wolisz uciec od niewygodnej sytuacji, zostawić _uszkodzoną kuzynkę_ z pielęgniarką a sam zabawiać się po nocach z przypadkowymi dziewczynami, które ją przypomina...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Szklanka roztrzaskała się o podłogę.

\- Nie mam zamiaru! Kto inny mógłby ci to powiedzieć?! Seto, zachowaj się raz jak dorosły!

Kaiba włożył całą siłę woli by opanować się i nie dać bratu w twarz po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Ta rozmowa jest zakończona.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się od razu do wyjścia. Przy samych drzwiach dogonił go Mokuba.

\- Znów chcesz uciec? Właśnie to miałem na myśli, nie możesz...

\- _Odwal się._

Wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą brata.


	7. Czerwień

**Przepraszam za zniknięcie i bycie martwą. Mam problemy zdrowotne, co jest w sumie bardzo przydatne, kiedy pisze się o dziewczynie z problemami zdrowotnymi. Niestety tylko wtedy.**

**Za to w tym rozdziale pojawia się Słońce. Indżoj.**

**(Ogłoszenie o takie o ale z pewnością nie parafialne: jeśli ktoś stąd Wattpaduje, krzyczeć; mój nick to WhatDidYusei:*)**

* * *

_21 czerwca_

_Nie powinnam była robić przerwy w pisaniu. W końcu założyłam ten dziennik w jakimś celu. Ostatnio jednak fatalnie się czuję. Boli mnie serce._

_Ale nie chcę pisać o chorobach, chcę pisać o miłych, pięknych i jasnych rzeczach. Jest dobrze, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata i... jest dobrze, naprawdę._

_Codziennie dostaję maile od Mokuby, to miłe, ale jednak tęsknię za jego obecnością. Bez jego wizyt jest tu przeraźliwie smutno. Najczęściej zostaję sama, bo Seto rzadko bywa w domu, zresztą nawet jego obecność robi niewielką różnicę. Mam wrażenie, że unika mnie ostatnio nawet bardziej. Nie zjawia się na posiłkach, nie odpowiada na żadne powitanie ani pożegnanie._

_Miłe, piękne, jasne rzeczy. Czekam na jakiekolwiek._

_Chyba jestem zgorzkniała._

* * *

Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby Seto prosił ją na dół – nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek to zrobił.

\- Co się stało? - wyrwało jej się od razu, gdy pokojówka przekazała prośbę.

\- Kaiba-sama ma gościa, który chciałby się z... panienką zobaczyć. – wyjaśniła niepewnie kobieta, widocznie czymś zdenerwowana.

\- Dziękuję, Maya.

Kisara nic nie mogła poradzić na dziecinną ekscytację, jaka ją ogarnęła, gdy w pośpiechu przeczesywała włosy, by zaraz zbiec na dół.

W salonie oprócz wyraźnie zdegustowanego Seto siedział nieznany jej, ekscentrycznie wyglądający obcokrajowiec. Długie, srebrzyste, równo przycięte włosy i krzykliwie czerwony garnitur zdawały się dziwnie do niego pasować. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok - zasłaniająca jedno oko opaska nie czyniła go ani odrobinę mniej przystojnym - i Kisara nic nie mogła poradzić na lekki rumieniec, jaki zabarwił jej policzki.

\- Kisara! - zawołał zupełnie tak, jakby była jego długo nie widzianą przyjaciółką. Przystanęła nieco zmieszana - okres ponownego zapoznawania się ze wszystkimi jej dawnymi znajomymi wspominała jako czas pełen zażenowania, frustracji i ogromnej złości na samą siebie i dotąd miała gorącą nadzieję, że nieszczęsna seria spotkań była jednorazowa. Mężczyzna jednak sam do niej podszedł i, zupełnie ją zaskakując, ucałował serdecznie w oba policzki. Seto prychnął.

\- Nie udawaj, że to amerykański zwyczaj - warknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie. Trudno uwierzyć, że tak anielska istota nosi jego nazwisko - zignorował go mężczyzna.

\- Pegasus... - wycedził złowróżbnie Seto.

Kisara milczała, oszołomiona tak gwałtownym atakiem na jej przestrzeń osobistą, nie będąc w stanie go odeprzeć widząc, jak naturalną wydaje się gościowi poufałość.

\- Słucham? - wykrztusiła w końcu. Ku jej zdumieniu, z pomocą przybył jej Kaiba.

\- Oszczędź ją, z łaski swojej. Kisaro - nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio - to jest Pegasus Crawford, mój irytujący partner w interesach.

\- Przyjaciel rodziny - poprawił Pegasus.

\- Samozwańczy - sprostował Seto.

\- Miło mi poznać - wymamrotała, pochylając głowę i zaraz wyciągając do niego dłoń. Uścisnął ją, nieco zaskoczony.

\- Więc naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? - zabrzmiało to trochę jak wyrzut i Kisarę przepełniły irytacja oraz znajome poczucie winy: pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy miesiące temu nie była w stanie wśród dziesiątek obcych twarzy znaleźć choć jednej znajomej.

\- Po prostu się zamknij - polecił mu Seto ostrym tonem.

\- Powściągaj język w obecności damy, chłopcze - pouczył go Pegasus i ujął dłoń zszokowanej całą sytuacją Kisary, by poprowadzić ją w stronę sofy. Gdy usiadła, czule ucałował jej dłoń ("Pegasus, do jasnej...") i zajął miejsce obok. Po chwili kłopotliwej ciszy otworzyła usta, by zagadnąć w końcu wprost o ich poprzednie - zdawało się przecież, że dość zażyłe - stosunki, ale Pegasus spostrzegł to i najwyraźniej postanowił uwolnić ją od tej niezręczności.

\- Byliśmy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Kisa-chan. Spędzaliśmy razem wiele czasu, co, jak widać, było i wciąż jest młodemu Kaibie nie w smak - wyjaśnił łagodnie, rozsiadając się bez skrępowania i jedną z rąk umieszczając na oparciu za głową Kisary. Ta zaś uznała, że skoro Seto nie zaprzeczył, to mogła być prawda. Nieco ośmielona, podjęła rozmowę.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Seto-dono kiedykolwiek interesowały moje znajomości... ani nie widzę powodu, by nagle zaczęły - oznajmiła uszczypliwie. Po figlarnym błysku w oku gościa poznała, że nie zachowała się zbyt śmiele - wydawał się zachwycony.

\- Ja również go nie widzę - zaśpiewał z wyraźną satysfakcją.

\- Nie w smak mi jest i zawsze była twoja obecność tutaj - powiedział Seto, wyraźnie podirytowany przymykając oczy i przyciskając palce obu dłoni do grzbietu nosa.

\- Panie Crawford...

\- Kisa-chan, jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, mów mi po imieniu - zażądał śpiewnym głosem.

\- W porządku. Pegasus, przepraszam jeśli to zbyt bezpośrednie pytanie, ale... dlaczego nie spotkałam cię wcześniej? Nie robię ci oczywiście wyrzutów - dodała szybko, zrozumiawszy, jak mogła zabrzmieć.

\- Miał dużo pracy w Ameryce - wyjaśnił sucho Seto.

\- Kaiba zakazał mi kontaktowania się z tobą twierdząc, że mógłbym wywołać za duży szok - wyjaśnił radośnie Pegasus, jeszcze zanim Seto skończył mówić.

Przez chwilę nawet była zła na kuzyna, ale właściwie...

\- Miał rację - rzuciła rozbawionym tonem, spojrzenie jednak utkwiwszy w Seto. Ten odwrócił wzrok.

Zachwycony Pegasus klasnął w ręce.

\- Wyśmienicie, _that's my girl_! Powinniśmy gdzieś razem wyjść. Kisara-chan, zapraszam cię na obiad! Mamy wiele do omówienia, najlepiej bez twojego Cerbera.

Dziwnie podobało jej się jego bezkarne wyśmiewanie majestatycznego, wiecznie zdystansowanego kuzyna.

\- Na szczęście go nie posiadam - poinformowała go z uśmiechem, wstając z sofy.

\- Więc chodźmy!

\- Wykluczone.

Oboje spojrzeli na Seto - Kisara ze zdumieniem, Pegasus z uniesioną drwiąco brwią.

\- Wybacz mi, Kaiba, ale nie możemy cię zabrać. To randka dla dwojga.

\- Uważasz, że jej zdrowie to powód do drwin? - wycedził Seto lodowatym tonem. Kisarze zrobiło się słabo, więc usiadła, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kaiby; nawet Pegasus spoważniał.

\- A ty sądzisz, że nie jestem w stanie zapewnić jej opieki? - jego głos w ogóle już nie przypominał tego radośnie śpiewnego sprzed kilkudziesięciu zaledwie sekund.

\- Sądząc po tym, jak _delikatnie_ ją dziś przywitałeś, przebywanie z tobą sam na sam może jej jedynie zaszkodzić.

Kisara poczuła, że jej serce przyspiesza, a w głowie zaczyna się dziwnie kołować. Z jakiegoś powodu ta scena napawała ją panicznym strachem - nie chciała być świadkiem ich kłótni, ich złość przerażała ją.

\- Z tego co widzę - zaczął Pegasus, zdając się rozkoszować każdym słowem - szkodzisz jej tylko ty.

Seto poderwał się, unosząc pięść, ale opanował się w porę, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na pobladłej twarzy Kisary. Ruszył w jej stronę, jednak Pegasus, który podążył za jego spojrzeniem, stał bliżej niej i pierwszy zareagował.

\- Przepraszam, że byłaś tego świadkiem - wymruczał, siadając obok i obejmując ją ramieniem, drugą ręką uspokajająco gładząc jej włosy. - No już, wszystko w porządku? Nie denerwuj się.

Kisara oparła się o niego machinalnie. Pomyślała, że powinna utrzeć nosa kuzynowi i pokazać mu, że nie ma prawa decydować o tym, czy i z kim może wychodzić, tylko że naprawdę przeszła jej już ochota na wychodzenie gdziekolwiek. Zatęskniła za to za bezpiecznym azylem swojej pracowni.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Zostawię was - oznajmiła, podnosząc się, asekurowana przez zmartwionego Pegasusa.

\- Nie musisz. Zawołajcie mnie, gdybym był potrzebny - Seto rzucił im ostatnie, wściekłe spojrzenie i szybkim krokiem opuścił salon.

\- Odprowadzić cię do pokoju? - spytał gość całkiem poważnie. Usiadła z powrotem - jakoś z chwilą wyjścia Seto poczuła się o wiele swobodniej.

\- Nie trzeba, jest w porządku.

\- Jesteś pewna?

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Napijmy się herbaty.

* * *

Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że nawet przy Mokubie nie czuła się tak dobrze. Spędzili tylko ze sobą całe popołudnie - Seto nie zszedł na żaden z posiłków - i pod koniec dnia Kisara w istocie czuła, jakby znała go od zawsze. Nie pamiętała, kiedy tyle się śmiała, kiedy prowadziła tak ożywione rozmowy - zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy Moki przestał do nich przyjeżdżać.

Z ogromnym - mimo zmęczenia - żalem żegnała się z nim późnym wieczorem, zwracając się do niego już nawet nie pełnym imieniem, a zdrobnieniem "Peggy". Seto, który obserwował ich pożegnanie, zdawał się być zniesmaczony tą zmianą.

\- Mogę cię prosić? - rzucił w stronę Pegasusa, kiwając głową w stronę jednego z bocznych pokoi. Gość zerknął na Kisarę ostatni raz i śmiało ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Dobranoc - zwrócił się jeszcze Seto do Kisary.

\- Nie kładłam się jeszcze - oznajmiła spokojnie. Seto bez słowa zniknął za drzwiami zaraz za Pegasusem, zostawiając ją samą w holu.

* * *

_25 czerwca_

_Chciałabym wierzyć, że nie rozmawiali wtedy o mnie. Widziałam Peggy'ego z okna - wyglądał na rozgniewanego, gdy w pośpiechu się oddalał. Miałam wielką ochotę iść do Seto i spytać, o czym rozmawiali,__i nawet zrobiłabym to - gdyby to nie był właśnie _Seto_. _


End file.
